


Playing Games

by dhiannn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhiannn/pseuds/dhiannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez are step-siblings living in a world without consequences, until what should have just been another game backfires on them in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> A/N There will be times when you hate Santana or Finn or basically anyone and everyone involved in this story.

She’s wearing a bright red sash that says ‘HOMECOMING COURT’ in white letters and he’s pretty sure she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. Blaine certainly seems to think so as the two of them cuddle close together, slow dancing even when the music picks up tempo.  
  
Finn takes a sip of his punch and wonders if anyone will ever love him the way Rachel seems to love Blaine. Right now it doesn’t seem like anything that good is in his immediate future, but he’s heard the story. Rachel and Blaine, best friends and soul mates since kindergarten. Right now he’d settle for anything more than indifference from a whole town of people who refuse to regard him as anything more than an outsider.  
  
When his father died his whole world kind of fell apart for him and his mom, more so for him apparently, because two short years later his mom was doing this whole internet dating thing and suddenly she was moving them from their sleepy town of Effingham, Illinois, to the equally dull Lima, Ohio. He tried to take it in strides, he was gaining a sister, and as if that weren’t enough of a game changer he was starting his first year of high school. A bit of him was relieved that at least he hadn’t had to start part way through the year with no friends.  
  
He hadn’t been counting on the fact that his new sister would hate him. He doesn’t think it’s an exaggeration, because the first week he lived there he poured a bowl of Cheerios and found razor blades in his cereal. Actual razor blades. She’s gotten a little better, now she mostly just walks around making fun of him to all her friends and calling him Lardo, but just in case, Finn started sleeping with his door locked.  
  
When school started things didn’t get much better. As it turns out no one was in the same boat he was and everyone had already spent the last nine years getting to know each other. Even football stopped being fun, he thought that making quarterback on the varsity team would mean instant popularity, but again, he overestimated his new lot in life. His teammates hated taking orders from the new guy and he found himself constantly getting sacked at games.  
  
He wanted to talk to his mom about it. Tell her how unhappy he was, ask her if he could go back to Effingham and just live with his best friend Sam for the next four years. His mom was too busy being the new Mrs. Lopez and yeah, she probably would have made the time to talk to him, hear him out, but every time Finn tried he’d think about how happy she was and how miserable he’d make her if he complained and he just couldn’t do it.  
  
That’s how he ended up here at homecoming, watching people who didn’t know him, who didn’t want to know him, smile, dance and sing. He wanted that.  
  
Next to him his date entwined her fingers with his as she looked up at him smiling. He smiled back, hoping it didn’t look as forced as it felt. He realized how stupid he was to think that this would somehow make him cool. When Santana first suggested he ask out Suzy Pepper he was skeptical, he didn’t know the girl and she wasn’t exactly the kind of girl he wanted to take out on a date. Santana told him that Suzy was a Junior and that she hung out with her and her friends all the time. He didn’t know how he fell for it, but he took his new step-sister’s advice and while he wasn’t exactly having the worst time of his life he did wish things had gone another way.  
  
He tried to subtly pry his hand away from Suzy, but apparently it wasn’t subtle enough, because her grip tightened. She batted her eyelashes at him in a way he was sure was supposed to seem cute, but mostly just made him uncomfortable. “I’m getting kinda bored here, you ready to take off?” A grin spread across his face as he nodded profusely, he was more than ready for his awkward night to be over.  
  
Squeezing into her small, yellow, VW Beetle it took a few moments for Finn to get his seatbelt back on. When he turned back to Suzy she pretty much lunged at him, climbing into his lap as she began to kiss him. Her kisses were rough and hard and used way too much teeth, but Finn found himself frozen, unable to push off her unwanted advances. Her hand reached between them, cupping him through his pants. Suddenly it didn’t matter to him that two seconds ago he was entirely uninterested in her because now she was touching him there and no one had ever touched him there except for… well… him. His hands grabbed at her dress and the way it bunched around her thighs as he felt her slowly work down his zipper and suddenly the parking lot was bright. Very bright.  
  
Suzy screeched and scrambled off of Finn’s lap as he held his hand up to shield himself from the flashes of light. Camera flashes. Someone yanked his door open and he spilled out onto the parking lot horrified and humiliated why Santana continued to snap away. A large hand reached out to grab him and Finn steeled himself for whatever humiliation was to come next, but the hand, Azimio’s hand actually, gripped Finn’s and hauled him back up to his feet, and for the first time he realized the camera wasn’t directed at him, but Suzy. He looked over the crowd of football players and Cheerios to see if anyone was going to stop her, but they all shared identical smirks as they watched.  
  
Suzy struggled with pulling her keys out of her clutch while Santana continued her assault. “See bitch, I knew you were a fucking slut. Now the whole school is going to know you’d fucking give it up to anyone for just looking at you.” He watched as Suzy reached over, sobbing, and shut the passenger’s door before driving away.  
  
“Ask Auntie ‘Tana and you shall receive,” she said tossing the small camera to Azimio. “Now the next time she wants to call out my boy for cheating on some bullshit math test she’ll think twice.” Wrapping her arm around Finn she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, “Now everyone thank my new little step-bro for taking one for the team.” Finn still wasn’t entirely aware of what had gone down, but for the first time in months people were looking at him and actually cheering.


End file.
